


Никогда не меняйся

by Alraphin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Несмотря на все ухищрения дипломатов, Инквизиция не смогла защитить клан Лавеллан. И теперь Инквизитору предстоит решать, можно ли обходиться без лишнего насилия на войне и готов ли он платить за это высокую цену.





	Никогда не меняйся

После недели сплошных ливней выглянуло солнце, и Кассандра довольно щурится, глядя на небо и приложив ладонь ко лбу. Непрерывные дожди утомили всех в Скайхолде, даже Железный Бык начал ворчать, что не нанимался плавать по двору, а уж капризный тевинтерский маг и вовсе не показывал носа из замка. Против этого Кассандра ничего не имела – чем меньше ей видеть этого усатого франта, тем лучше. Их встречи часто заканчивались спорами на повышенных тонах, а Лавеллан не любил, когда его соратники ссорились, особенно по пустякам. И ведь на самом деле, когда Кассандра после обдумывала их стычки, все время получалось, что причина-то всегда была в какой-нибудь чепухе. Но ничего не могла с собой поделать, когда эта северная змея открывала пасть и начинала брызгать ядом во все стороны, а иногда прицельно – в сторону Церкви. Так что нет, пусть уж лучше сидит в библиотеке. Но и солдаты в последние дни ворчали больше обычного, а разведчики Лелианы возвращались в грязи по самые уши. Один Создатель знает, по каким размытым тропам им приходилось добираться до Скайхолда.   
А теперь – солнце, и отличная погода, чтобы вдоволь потренироваться. Попрыгай с мечом под потоками воды, обрадуешься первому же лучику.   
Конечно, приходится быть осторожной – трава мокрая, подошвы сапог так и скользят. Кассандра не облегчает себе задачу и нарочно выбирает те упражнения, где нужно много перемещаться с места на место. Никогда не знаешь наверняка, с кем и где придется сражаться!   
Кассандра проскальзывает за спину изрубленному чучелу, на ходу задевая его кончиком меча там, где должна быть шея. Хмурится и повторяет еще раз. И еще. Здесь не нужно много силы – больше ловкости. Кассандра знает, что она никогда не будет такой же сильной, как, например, Бык. А значит, всегда нужно иметь в запасе уловки против грубой мощи. Шаг – удар – разворот. Шаг – удар – разворот…  
Неподалеку на бревнышке, оставшемся после ремонта Скайхолда, сидят двое разведчиков Лелианы, мужчина и женщина, – кажется, из тех, которые недавно ползали по грязи. Кассандра не обращает на них внимания и слышит обрывки разговора только потому, что привыкла всегда быть начеку. Сначала ничего особенного до нее не долетает: так, болтовня о погоде, о воронах, о том, что курево подорожало, и вдруг…  
\- …а с кланом Лавеллан нехорошо вышло, конечно, - говорит мужчина, и Кассандра ударяет мечом слишком сильно, из чучела лезет солома. – Но, честно говоря, Инквизитор мог бы и предусмотреть…  
\- Такого никто наверняка не знает, Брог, - обрывает его женщина. – И не приведи Создатель нам придется однажды решать такое…  
\- Где уж нам. Мы люди простые, не Инквизиторы.  
Кассандра загоняет меч в ножны и быстрым шагом подходит к разведчикам.  
\- Что с кланом Лавеллан?   
\- Искательница Пентагаст, но сестра Соловей…  
\- Что. С кланом. Лавеллан.  
Если они сейчас же не ответят, Кассандра пойдет к Лелиане и вытрясет ответ из нее, даже если ей придется связать «сестру Соловей» по рукам и ногам.   
Они отвечают. Видимо, это уже не тайна.  
\- Погиб, искательница Пентагаст. Знать Вольной Марки решила, что в Викоме началось восстание эльфов. Там были дипломаты, но… что-то у них не задалось. Сейчас ситуация уже разрешилась, принесены извинения…  
Про извинения Кассандра не слушает. Она почти бегом бросается к входу в замок. В голове гудит единственный вопрос: знает он или нет? Знает или нет?   
Кассандра готова убить себя, но больше всего ей хочется, чтобы страшную новость Лавеллану сообщил кто-нибудь другой. Если он не знает, ей проще будет откусить себе язык, чем сказать.   
Она стучит в дверь покоев Инквизитора дважды – ответа нет. Кассандра уже собирается уйти, но на всякий случай тянет за ручку – и дверь легко открывается. Лавеллан сидит за столом – не читает, не мастерит что-то по своему обыкновению.Просто сидит, аккуратно опустив на столешницу узкие ладони. Кассандра откашливается, и он оборачивается к ней.   
Конечно, он знает. На Кассандру глядят совершенно дикие и больные глаза, два окна в тот кошмар, который сейчас творится у него в душе. Щеки у него запали, морщин, кажется, стало вдвое больше –Лавеллан походит на мумию из некрополя. Но самое страшное, что при виде Кассандры он пытается улыбнуться – сухие губы растягиваются, между ними блестит полоска зубов.  
\- А, Кассандра, - выдавливает он. – Отличная погода, правда? После стольких дней дождя все здесь заслужили немного солнца…  
С каждым его словом Кассандре все сильнее хочется разрыдаться или закричать, а этого никак нельзя. Ей – нельзя. Поэтому она в два шага пересекает комнату и обнимает Лавеллана, прижимает его голову к своей груди.  
\- Я уже знаю, знаю, - шепчет она, боясь, что если начнет говорить в полный голос, то сорвется.   
Лавеллан молчит. Его плечи и спина жесткие, прямые, весь он словно деревянный – это он-то, всегда такой гибкий и ловкий. Кассандра по себе знает, как можно оцепенеть от горя. Когда Энтони погиб у нее на глазах, она словно окостенела, хотя ее душили тогда гнев и слезы. А еще по себе она знает, что никакие речи здесь не помогут. Ее тогда пыталась успокоить преподобная мать, что-то говорила о замысле Создателя, о доброй душе ее брата, ушедшего к Нему. Но Кассандра научилась находить успокоение в этой мысли много позже, а тогда ей хотелось крушить, проклинать, ей хотелось убить так много магов, сколько возможно. Хочется ли убивать Лавеллану?.. Ему, который всегда говорил, что месть – это не наказание, а лишь способ выместить собственную злость?  
А может, здесь и помогли бы какие-то умные слова, но Кассандра всегда была косноязычна, когда дело доходило до чувств, и сейчас она чувствует себя безнадежной тупицей, потому что ни одной фразы не идет ей на ум. Она только может обнимать своего мужчину – и обнимает.  
Лавеллан заговаривает первым.  
\- Не все тела еще нашли, - глухо произносит он куда-то в пол. – Может, не все погибли, хотя не думаю, что кто-то мог сбежать и оставить клан на смерть.  
\- Есть надежда, - осторожно говорит Кассандра. – Кого-то могли оглушить, ранить…  
Она осторожно опускается на корточки, чтобы не смотреть на Лавеллана сверху вниз, и заглядывает ему в лицо. Солнце, радостно врывающееся в окна, безжалостно освещает каждую черточку. Вблизи он страшен, и сердце у Кассандры разрывается от нежности и невозможности помочь. Он сам помогал стольким, а теперь некому помочь ему. Почему Создатель допустил такое, когда создавал мир?!  
\- Есть, - соглашается Лавеллан. – Может, двое или трое живы… Ах, Кассандра, какого дурака я свалял!  
Этот возглас идет откуда-то из самого нутра, из средоточия его горя, и Кассандра замирает, боясь спугнуть этот порыв. Если начал говорить – это уже хорошо, пусть выплеснет все, что сейчас разрушает его изнутри.   
\- Надо было послушать Каллена, - говорит он быстро. – Так просто: послушать Каллена и послать войска. Я не стал. Я подумал, что это спровоцирует резню. Я счел, что послы от Инквизиции сумеют решить все миром. А в итоге резня состоялась – и мой клан некому было защитить, потому что я не прислал солдат.  
Кассандре нечего возразить на это. Будь она на месте Инквизитора – Создатель, какое счастье, что это не так! – она послала бы войска. Она помнит, как они с Калленом переглянулись, когда Лавеллан отказался от демонстрации силы. Опасно, опасно!.. Но они приняли его решение. Не стали спорить. Ему уже столько раз удавалось договориться миром, почему бы и не сейчас?..  
Сейчас не вышло, а значит, Кассандра и Каллен тоже косвенно виноваты – своим отказом спорить и доказывать. Но Кассандра не говорит об этом – зачем Лавеллану ее самообвинения? Она неловко гладит его по щеке. Он быстро дергает углом рта.  
\- Ты ведь согласна? Молчи, не отвечай… Я знаю, ты не будешь торжествовать, потому что оказалась права. Вы были правы. Я много думал… Думаю и сейчас. Может, я и в самом деле заигрался в милосердие? Может, пора признать, что в войну и в мирное время не может быть одинаковых решений? Может, правы те, кто советовал мне держать союзников в железном кулаке? А милосердие оставить на потом, иначе не будет тех, к кому можно будет его проявить…  
\- Нет! – вырывается у Кассандры, прежде чем она успевает обдумать ответ.  
Лавеллан моргает. Кассандра сама удивлена своему порыву. Сколько раз она пыталась до этого убедить Инквизитора, что милосердие к врагу может быть большой глупостью и обернуться бедой. Сколько раз в ставке командования ей хотелось грохнуть кулаком по столу и потребовать решить дело мечами, а не переговорами. Сколько раз она тратила все свои невеликие запасы красноречия, а Лавеллан только улыбался и качал головой, а потом, как ни в чем ни бывало, гнул свое!  
***  
Лавеллан сидит на ступеньках лестницы, ведущей в замок, и грызет яблоко. В светлых волосах запуталось солнце, а торчащие уши… просвечивают? Кассандра тихонько вздыхает. Вот он, ее командир, Инквизитор, который только что вершил свой суд, а теперь жует яблоко и щурится на солнце.  
\- Инквизитор… - говорит она подчеркнуто сдержанно. В прошлую их беседу ей показалось… нет, наверняка показалось, но Кассандра твердо решила не оставлять ни малейшей лазейки для подобных домыслов.  
\- Да? – он оборачивается. В анфас ничуть не величественнее, чем со спины.   
\- Вы приказали отпустить старосту Крествуда…   
Лавеллан кивает, достает из кармана второе яблоко и быстро кидает Кассандре – только метка разрыва на миг вспыхивает зеленью. Та ловит его, не успев понять, что это, и растерянно смотрит на румяные гладкие бока и хвостик с листиком на нем. Потом трясет головой – причем тут яблоки?..  
\- Но почему?!  
\- А что, по-твоему, я должен был с ним сделать? – мягко спрашивает он. – Повесить? Посадить под замок до конца жизни?  
\- Он ушел без наказания за свое преступление!  
Лавеллан качает головой и подбрасывает огрызок на ладони.   
\- Он уже наказан, Кассандра. Разве ты не заметила? Его все эти годы душила собственная совесть. То, что ты предлагаешь, – уже не наказание, а месть. Я не буду мстить ему.  
\- По-вашему, этого достаточно?  
Лавеллан смотрит ей в глаза спокойно и дружелюбно.   
\- По-моему, да. Все равно ничего страшнее придумать уже нельзя.  
Яблоко лежит у Кассандры в руке и пахнет изумительно.  
***  
Нет, жестким Инквизитор быть умеет, и принимать неудобные решения – тоже. Чего стоил один роспуск ордена храмовников!.. Кассандра до сих пор думает об этом с легким ужасом, хотя на своем опыте успела убедиться, что некоторые ордена стоит распускать. И, наверное, не все стоит восстанавливать. Но когда Лавеллан дает второй шанс тому, кого Кассандра, не раздумывая, повесила бы на воротах, она невольно ежится от дурных предчувствий. Которые, впрочем, почти никогда не сбываются.  
И ладно бы она была такая одна…  
***  
\- «Мы лучше Корифея, а значит, не будем поступать, как он»! – фыркает Лелиана и втыкает в хлеб нож так, словно перед ней сам Корифей. – «Казнь – это не выход»! Если бы монсеньор Лавеллан не вышел из дикого леса, я решила бы, что он перечитал рыцарских романов.  
Кассандра любит рыцарские романы. А самые любимые даже возит с собой, потрепанные и зачитанные, хотя книги – это лишняя тяжесть. Но Лавеллан ни капли не похож на героя романа. Ничуть. Ни капельки. Даже жалко.  
\- Но ты отменила расправу? – спрашивает Жози, которая аккуратно, словно находится на приеме, намазывает себе варенье на хлеб.   
\- Отменила, - вздыхает Лелиана. – Сама не знаю, почему дала себя убедить. Но… честно говоря, мне легче.  
***  
Так и происходит, день за днем. Лавеллан не проповедует – он просто поступает так, как считает нужным. И вдруг однажды оказывается, что всей Инквизиции важно не только то, как милорд Лавеллан закрывает разрывы, но и что он думает о том или ином поступке. Его одобрение – это награда, это символ, что не зря небо коптишь…   
Однажды Кассандра слышит спор двух полковых шлюх. Одна доказывает другой, что с калечных солдат надо брать такую же плату, как и со здоровых, чтобы никто не чувствовал себя никчемным.  
\- Инквизитор бы согласился! – припечатывает она подругу, грозно выпятив вперед пышный бюст. К удивлению Кассандры, этот довод оказывается решающим, и отныне для всех посетителей веселых девиц ценник будет одинаков.  
Кассандру этот случай возмущает, а Лавеллан, когда она рассказывает ему об этом, хохочет так, что дребезжит кружка на столе.  
А ведь Кассандра так и не простила своих давних знакомых. Она ищет их, одного за другим. Лавеллан никогда не мешает ей, но порой смотрит на нее и словно ждет чего-то. Что она откажется от преследования? Что простит и позволит предателям жить, как подсказывает совесть? Не будет этого. Она не Лавеллан. Тот даже Стражей, от которых столько натерпелся, принял под крыло Инквизиции…  
***  
Она находит его на балконе и еле сдерживает испуганный возглас – Лавеллан сидит на перилах, не держась руками.  
\- Эй, - зовет Кассандра негромко. Лавеллан оборачивается и перекидывает худые ноги через перила на балкон. Теперь он сидит спиной к пропасти. Упадешь с такой высоты – костей не соберут.   
\- Привет, - говорит он, как ни в чем ни бывало.   
\- Стражи прислали весточку из Вал Гамора, - сообщает Кассандра. – Их командир пишет, что у всех в отряде высокий боевой дух, и они готовы хоть сейчас сразиться с порождениями тьмы.  
\- Боюсь, их стремления не пропадут зря, - вздыхает Лавеллан. – По слухам, под Вал Гамором порождений тьмы хватает. Что ж, этих несчастных дурней лучше всего учили как раз убивать…  
\- Дурней?  
\- А кто они еще? Кассандра, девиз про жертвенность в смерти мог придумать только кто-то с больным воображением.   
\- Если они такие дурни, почему ты принял их службу? – не выдерживает Кассандра. Она давала себе зарок не спрашивать, но что поделать, если вопрос так и рвется с языка. – В Адаманте ты так их отчитал, что они не надеялись уйти живыми!  
\- Это Варрик сказал? Ты же знаешь, он писатель, ему свойственно преувеличивать.  
\- Они практиковали магию крови, они уязвимы для Корифея, из-за них ты провалился в Тень, но ты все равно их не изгнал!  
Лавеллан приподнимает брови.  
\- И что бы было, если бы я их изгнал? Все эти мужчины и женщины, озлобленные, обманутые, двинулись бы… куда? Что бы они натворили? Подумай, что может совершить даже небольшой отряд обученных воинов, которые знают, что правды нет нигде?  
\- Конечно, - фыркает Кассандра, - лучше, чтобы они внезапно устроили нам резню в тылу по приказу Корифея!  
\- Что вовсе не обязательно. Или нам пора из страха перед еще не случившимся наказывать тех, кто может что-то натворить?  
\- Пора.  
\- Ну, тогда мне надо первым делом изгнать Быка – вдруг он расскажет все наши секреты кунари. И Дориана, пока он не устроил жуткий кровавый обряд – а вдруг? И Каллена отстранить – вдруг он не справится без лириума? И Коул, конечно, опасен. И Сэра. И Солас. О Лелиане я даже и не говорю… Даже Жози может уничтожить все наши запасы варенья, а это совершенно недопустимо.  
\- А что насчет меня? – невольно усмехается Кассандра. Почему он всегда смешит ее, даже когда они говорят о серьезных вещах?  
\- А тебя, мое сердце, я отослать не смогу, несмотря ни на какие страхи. Не настолько уж я труслив.  
Кассандра розовеет, но тут Лавеллан разводит руками, и она подавляет порыв схватить его за шиворот, как мальчишку.  
\- Спустись оттуда, ради Создателя!  
\- Это почему? – поднимает он брови, но спрыгивает с перил, и Кассандра переводит дух.  
\- Я не люблю, когда ты так делаешь, - ворчит она, скрывая облегчение.  
\- Конечно, - внезапно соглашается он низким и негромким голосом, - тебе больше нравится, когда я делаю вот так.   
Быстрым, таким, что не разглядеть, движением, он проводит кончиками пальцев по ее груди, на которой сейчас нет брони, и теперь Кассандра густо заливается краской. Их роман начался не так давно, они видятся не так часто, как хотелось бы, и от его бесстыдной откровенности ее сразу же бросает в жар.  
\- Я пришла серьезно поговорить…  
\- Говори.  
\- Я не могу, когда ты так!..  
\- Тогда не говори.  
\- Ты!..  
\- Прекратить?  
\- Не смей…  
***  
Теперь она снова может сказать: «Пора», - и Лавеллан послушает. На этот раз послушает. Научится действовать силой – он хорошо умеет учиться новому. Научится устрашать и повелевать. Будет держать остальных в кулаке и поведет за собой самое сильное войско в Тедасе. Имя Инквизиции и без того сейчас уважают – оно станет грозным, враги будут трепетать при одном упоминании милорда Лавеллана…  
\- Нет, - повторяет она твердо и бессильно кусает губы, потому что не может, не умеет объяснить, что творится у нее в душе. Почему Создатель ей не дал хорошо подвешенный язык, как у Варрика?! Тот бы все объяснил…  
\- Нет? – медленно переспрашивает Лавеллан и сам берет ее лицо в ладони. Кассандра не отводит взгляда.  
«Пойми, - умоляет она про себя. – Прочти мои мысли. Как я люблю тебя. Как я боюсь за тебя. Как я не смею требовать, чтобы ты не менялся. Как я не хочу, чтобы ты менялся. Как моя вера в то, что мы победим, держится на том, что у нас есть ты…»  
Лавеллан не выдерживает первым и опускает веки. Кассандра поспешно накрывает его руки своими, но он не отстраняется, так и сидит напротив. Кассандра дорого бы дала, чтобы узнать, о чем он думает. Но она не умеет понимать без слов.  
\- Значит, нет, - негромко произносит он, не открывая глаз. – Вот как… Значит, ты сидишь, утешаешь старого дурака, который даже не сумел защитить родной клан, и при этом все равно в него веришь?  
Кассандра поспешно поворачивает голову и целует его в ладонь.  
\- Всегда.   
\- Иногда мне кажется, что ты видишь больше, чем во мне есть, - бормочет он, но уже не кажется похожим на мертвеца. Кассандра открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но тут в дверь стучат.  
\- Милорд Лавеллан, делегация от преподобной матери Виктуар…  
\- Пошли вон! – рявкает Кассандра, но Лавеллан качает головой, мягко освобождает руки и встает.  
\- Иду.   
Еще раз он проводит ладонью по волосам Кассандры, словно гладит по голове маленькую девочку. Она быстро поднимается на ноги.   
\- Дела не будут стоять на месте, если Инквизитор решил немного пострадать, - говорит он. – Пойду прослежу, чтобы наши святые сестры и матери не повыдергивали друг другу волосы.   
Кассандра так гордится им сейчас, что у нее перехватывает дыхание.  
\- Можно, я приду вечером? – спрашивает она и быстро добавляет: - Если хочешь.  
Она запоздало пугается, что Лавеллан не захочет никого видеть или решит, что она настроена на любовные игры, несмотря ни на что. Но он только кивает.  
\- Хочу.  
Он расправляет плечи и выходит своей обычной стремительной походкой. Кассандра еще какое-то время стоит и моргает, чтобы выгнать из глаза несуществующую соринку. А может, дело в солнце. После стольких дождливых дней от яркого света в глазах бывает резь.   
Когда Кассандра выходит из покоев Лавеллана, она сталкивается нос к носу с тевинтерцем. Она тут же настораживается, но на этот раз «северная змея» выглядит обеспокоенной и не лезет в драку.   
\- Я хотел зайти, но так и не решился, - внезапно признается он. – Случайно узнал… Как он?  
Сейчас в нем нет ничего от обычной язвительной самоуверенности, даже тонкие усы поникли, и Кассандра смягчается.  
\- Он держится, Дориан, - говорит она, впервые называя его по имени. – Плохо, но он держится.   
\- Ну что же, - возвращается он к прежнему тону, - раз так, думаю, мне не стоит бегать за ним с чаем и носовым платком. Спасибо, что избавила от хлопот.  
Он резко разворачивается и уходит. Кассандра качает головой и спускается во двор.  
Ей еще нужно закончить свое упражнение.


End file.
